


A freak

by Trippyxdevil (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is unholy asf, implied characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: Pansy only has one certain type. They have to be freaky. And Hermione is willing to do that as long as she can make her dreams come true.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 26





	A freak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pansy and hermione fanfic so please don’t hate it and leave kudos if you want more HP fanfics also leave a comment of what ship you want to see next.

Hermione found herself alone in the library, it was currently winter and most people were visiting hogsmeade; including her best friends Harry and Ron. The two boys had invited her, but when she realized she’d be the odd one out of the bunch, she decided to stay back; she didn’t want to be a nuisance since both her pals were taking their significant other’s. Plus, she really wanted to do some studying for an upcoming quiz that was on the topic of transfiguration. 

Stacks and stacks of books were all around her, but none seemed to satisfy her taste for knowledge. Even the book she had in her hands wasn’t enough to give her some sense of satisfaction; it was actually working to get on her nerves since it wasn’t describing the main points for transfigure, and just in general it had very poor information. She arose from her placement in the chair and decided to go get even more books from the transfiguration section; she all chose to take the book she was reading in order to return to its rightful place. The bushy-haired girl walked towards the section and ran her hands against the dusty, olden time books; she found a nice spot and slid the book right in. Hermione stood there, a hand on her chin as she studie and analyzed all the titles that ran along the shelves. The bushy-haired girl found nothing that peeked her interest on that side and decided to gaze at the books on the left shelf. 

“Parkinson, who are you gonna put to bed today?” The voice asked, it was evident that it belonged to a female but Hermione didn’t know anyone with that pitch in vocal chords. However, she was well-ware and instantly recognized the other person that spoke. 

“no darn clue, I was hoping to get a taste of that cute little hufflepuff but they apparently have a boyfriend so...I don’t know” 

Hermione listened in, a pressed her ear just a bit closer to the left shelf. Her best friends didn’t know about her tiny bit of attraction she held towards the slytherin female known as Pansy Parkinson. The bushy-haired teen, didn’t even admire it herself until she caught herself staring at the girl from across the dining hall; ever since then she began to strongly think the girl was really divine. Short black-brown hair in the cut of a bob with sinister but soft shaped brown eyes. To add even more, Hermione had heard from girls that have hooked up with Pansy that she’s incredibly good when it comes to doing the do in the bedroom. 

“Ooo, how ‘bout a gryffindor? You find any girl from that supposed brave house cute or sexy?” Hermione could tell the person was snickering as they awaited for Pansy to respond.

Hermione’s cheeks instantly reddened as she heard the girl’s words. Her thoughts were racing everywhere. Pansy wanted her. But, wanted her if she were less-innocent. Hermione considered every possibility and came to the conclusion that she needed to hear a bit more. 

“Damn, too bad huh? anyways where would you even hook up with a girl like her?” 

“If we’re still on the subject of Hermione Granger then I’d literally bed anywhere and most likely everywhere: the library, the slytherin common room, my dorm, the sheds out on the quidditch field, the forbidden forest, and et cetera” 

“Pfft, Imagine if Hermione was hearing your shameless ranting, she would slap you and somehow get dumbledore to deal with you” 

Hermione heard the posse of girls remain quiet before bursting into fits of quiet snickers. While they laughed, she personally felt a little hot. She was astounded with now knowing that Pandy had a somewhat attration towards herself. Hermione didn’t at all grab another ginamous book, no, she instead gathered all her bravery up and went to the other side; the section of history was where pansy was. Though she had no exams on the topic of hogwarts history and the history of the magical realm in general, she still stood there and made it appear as though she was searching for a book in that section. 

The girls who were with pansy noticed Hermione and decided to just leave; both girls left saying they would be right back. Pansy rolled her eyes as she waved the other’s off; however both girls were left alone in the history section. Hermione took a heavy inhale and exhale before walking over to where pansy was; she didn’t know why she did it, but point is she committed an action that was impulsive, courageous anf downright inexplainable. The bushy-haired girl guided the other female’s hands to her waist. 

“Eh? Granger what in the bloody hell is this?” Pansy said her voice faltering a bit. 

“I’m a bit warm parkinson” 

Pansy’s grip around Hermione’s waist tightened; now her fingers were trying to dig into that beautifully plump yet slim waist. 

“Why’s that?” 

Hermione swallowed down a lump in her throat and then proceeded to answer. 

“Because...erm..I’ve been imagining myself taking a seat in your lap and doing some things wigh you” Hermione didn’t know where she got the courage to say such things, but wherever the place it came from, she felt brave and determined. 

Pansy liked the fire she was finding in Hermione’s eyes; she decided to say screw it all and leaned closer to kiss the goddess in her arms. Hermione was stunned at first but she soon let her eyes flutter close and return the actions; after just a few minutes Hermione deepened the kiss, introducing the tongue into their already hormonal filled kisses. Pansy returned the kiss and held Hermione closer to her own body; both girls felt hot, and both Pansy and Hermione wanted more of one another. For Pansy, it meant wanting to take Hermione to bed, but for hermione herself it meant to do more than just snogging into the history section of hogwarts library. Pansy grasped one Hermione’s legs and wrapped it around her waist and she slowly began to press her front against Hermione’s own; the bushy-haired girl moaned quietly into the kiss and began to rub and press her own front against the other’s. After a few more heated actions, and heated tongues colliding with one another they decided to part. 

“Hermione, what else have you imagined?” 

The pretty, bushy-haired brunet smirked. She emphasized on her heavy pants, and guided one of Pansy’s hands to her plump breasts. 

“I daydreamed and wet dreamed that you sucked and kissed and praised my breasts” 

Pansy squeezed the boob she held in her hand and elicited a moan from Hermione. The slytherin could not wait any longer, she kissed hermione one last time before letting her go completely. 

“Grab your belongings Hermione, today you’re going to be doing some things with me” 

Hermione nodded and fixed herself up, before hurrying off to the desk she was originally sitting; she got her bag and made a vow to herself that she’d come back and put all the books she had taken out away in their proper spots. She left and went back to pansy; they walked normally until they reached a desserted hall. There, Hermione grabbed Pansy by her robe and began snogging her. However this time Pansy gripped her plump legs and instructed her to jump; hermione instantly complied and moaned when feeling how much better this position was. The bushy-haired brunet burried her hands into Pansy’s hair and slowly began rocking her hips; she was grinding herself against pansy, all while the other girl was responding by pressing up right against her and matching every one of her sensual movements. They broke apart, and Hermione moaned while Pansy began to attack her neck. 

“What else was I doing?” Pansy gasped out as she continued to rub herself against Hermione; this time however it was rougher, and more pleasurable. Hermione was already so far out if it she almost didn’t answer, however she did give a few words. 

“M-m-marks on my legs..”

Pansy couldn’t take this any longer; she was also growing desperate herself. She stopped snogging Hermione against the wall and instead gripped her tightly while trying to find the first empty place that could lend them some privacy. She finally found a small closet and opened it; she stuffed both herself and hermione inside. Pansy put Both a silencing charm and locking charm; she didn’t want ajy disturbance nore did she want to any noises to be heard. Once making sure that step was done, Pansy let go of hermione; the bushy haired brunet landed on the ground and began to rub her arse. She was about to complain, however Pansy soon joined her on the ground of the small closet. The slytherin began removing her robe while instructing hermione. 

“lower you skirt and panties” Pansy stated as she began to remove her turtleneck. Hermione began to flush furiously before working both garments off herself. Pansy was impressed when she saw Hermione discard of the clothes and spread her legs; it was definitely a beautiful sight. Pansy coated two if her fingers with salive and hovered on top of Hermione; she leaned down ro kiss the girl and also began to rub her a bit. Pansy massaged her clit and even began to press her fingers inside of hermione. She repeated these actions until she thought the girl had enough; when her fingers came back, they were covered in the other girl’s wetness. Pansy stopped kissing Hermione and took the fingers into her mouth; taking and swallowing of Hermione’s fluids. 

“Delious baby...can i have more?” 

Hermione nodded since she couldn’t even decently respond. 

Pansy made her way down, and in between Hermione’s legs. She kissed and left a few lovebites before going back to her task. She licked her lips and then attached her mouth to Hermione’s pussy; thighs immediately higged her head, but she didn’t mind, because it wasn’t at all interferring with her work. Pansy kitten licked and blew a few gushes of air, however Hermione wanted none of that; the bushy-haired brunet reached in between her legs and guided pansy’s head further down and held the girl there. Pandy got the message and began to gake all of this seriously; she stopped kitten-licking and instead began to suck, nibble, and slurp everything up and into her mouth. The lewd noises pansy kept making with her mouth made Hermione moan louder. For pansy, Hermione’s moans were music to her ears. 

“Pansy...I’m...ngh, ha, ah, pansy!” 

“Your turn kitten...” Hermione sat up and soon got the message. She got on her knees and leaned down; She licked pansy’s clothed clit and than began to harshly suck on it. Hermione was doing this all while rubbing fingering herself. The bushy-haired brunet eventually removed pansy’s own panties and began to eat and drink all of pansy up. Hermione was so good, that after a few more sucks and lewd moans and pansy was already squirting in her mouth. Hermione swallowed it and licked some of pansy’s fluids that remained on her. She then removed her fingers from her wer pussy and took a seat in pansy’s lap; both girls discarded any remaining clothes and continued going further. Pansy was massaging and gropping hermione’s boobs all while sucking on perky errect nipples. Hermione moaned, and began to rub pansy’s clit. 

“F-Fuck...Hermione, can I fuck you?.” 

Hermione managed out a faltering yes in between her string of moans. Pansy pushed Hermione off her and told the girl to just lay on her back and spread her legs like she had done earlier; the busy-haired girl complied. Pansy positioned herself in between and began to rub their clits together; hermione moaned and told Pansy to do he harder all while she stuffed a couple fingers in herself. Hermione and pansy were in a state of pure cloud 9. Both were enjoying their sexual encounter with one another very much. \- Hermione and pansy didn’t leave that closet until they fully satisfied with one another. Both girls left the closet feeling so satisfied. And it was even more exciting because both had made plans to meet again for a few more rounds. ~fine~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending is bad. But i have no idea how to write endings. Anyways pls leave a kidos and comment. ✨💕👾


End file.
